3 contos mágicos parte 1:A biblioteca
by Sophie-sama
Summary: 6 amigos brigam e recebem castigos muito estranhos, rin e sesshoumaru tem que limpar a biblioteca, só que nesse colégio existem coisas que vão muito além de sua imaginação... começando por essa biblioteca primeira das três oneshorts RINxSESS


3 contos mágicos conta a história de um único dia de 6 amigos que se amavam e viviam brigando,

a primeira parte é a da Rin e do Sesshoumaru,

a segunda parte é da kagome e do inuyasha

e a ultima de sango e miroku,

todos ganharam castigos meio estranhos... tudo para que pudessem finalmente se declarar,

beijos,

mandem reviews,

eu responderei todas o.k?

bjks.

sophie-sama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Parte 1 – A biblioteca.

- AI! QUE DROGA!- exclamou rin.

- eu sei, poxa, foram eles que começaram.

- pense pelo lado positivo kázinha, você não vai ter que tirar um monte de poeiras de livros e... ATCHIM!- falou( e espirrou) rin.

Kagome fez que não com a cabeça.

- olhe você pelo lado positivo rin, você vai estar com o amor da sua vida, o sesshou.- rin tapou a boca de kagome antes que ela terminasse.

- nem pense em terminar essa frase kagome, quer saber? Eu vou logo fazer esse négocio, tchau kagome.

- tchau rin.

Rin se virou e começou a andar naquele colégio imenso, em direção... a biblioteca, rin suspirou, de repente.

CAPOFF.

- &#&#&# QUEM COLOCOU ESSA PORTA AÍ?

- com certeza a pessoa que construiu o colégio, garota.

Ela olhou para trás e viu sesshoumaru.

- sério? Eu nem podia imaginar.

Ele abriu a porta e disse antes de entrar.

- fico feliz de ter sido útil.

Ela o olhou não acreditando, como alguém podia ser tão... AGH!

- você limpa ou vai organizar os livros?

Ela o olhou e disse.

- cara, você já viu o tamanho disso daqui? Vai levar séculos para limpar, mais do que esse colégio já tem.

Ele revirou os olhos, ele estava certa, acima de tudo, aquele colégio havia sido um castelo, ou seja, ele era muito velho, outro fato aquela biblioteca era imensa, cheia de livros e totalmente empoeirada.

- e o que vossa alteza acha que devemos fazer?

Rin sorriu vitoriosa.

- antes de tudo, varrer, isso daqui ta cheio de poeira, não vamos conseguir nem ver os livros direito.

- tudo bem.

Rin pegou duas vassouras que o zelador havia trago para eles e deu uma para sesshoumaru, além de pegar dois espanadores.

- você cuida dessa parte que eu cuido lá de cima.

- tudo bem.

Ela foi em direção as escadas e começou a subir, quando já estava quase terminando de subir a escada ela ouviu algo.

- sesshoumaru?

- o que foi? – falou sesshoumaru lá de baixo, a menina foi até a grade de proteção e disse.

- pare de tentar de assustar!

- mas eu não fiz nada. – falou ele confuso.

- então não vou você que fez voz de choro?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- por que eu faria isso?

Ela deu de ombros e disse.

- vamos arrumar logo isso, eu quero ir ao shopping ainda hoje.

- claro vossa alteza.

Ela sorriu e começou a limpar, sesshoumaru começou a varrer mas percebeu uma presença, porém a mesma sumiu no mesmo minuto.

- rin?

Ele se aproximou da parte em que dava para ver o andar quando um monte de poeira começou a cair nele.

- RIIIIIINNNNNNNN!

- sesshoumaru? – falou a garota agora apoiada na grade.

- eu não te vi aí.- ela sorriu ao falar isso.

Ele tirou a poeira do cabelo e se virou para falar com ela, mas viu algo atrás dela,

- RIN CUIDADO!

Ela se virou e a coisa empurrou ela.

- AAAAAAHHHHH!

Sesshoumaru correu e pegou rin na hora que ela caía, o que a fez cair em cima dele.

- itai, eu não morri?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- mesmo se tivesse caído no chão, no máximo quebraria uma perna ou um braço, não morreria.

- ahn, que bom.

Ela se levantou e ele em seguida.

- o que foi aquilo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- não faço idéia, você quer que eu limpe a parte de cima?

Ela fez que não.

- é melhor que nós dois limpemos juntos, tanto aqui em baixo como lá em cima essa coisa vai aparecer mas... aí.

Ela sentiu um calafrio.

- tem alguém aqui, eu sei que tem, aí SE EU DESCOBRIR QUE FOI UMA BRINCADEIRA DA KAGOME OU DA SANGO EU MATO ELAS.

- não são elas.

Rin olhou para sesshoumaru.

- como sabe?

- essa presença. – sesshoumaru fechou os olhos.- ela some e aparece, ela não fica muito tempo, não pode ser elas, além de que ela não tem cheiro, quando ela apareceu atrás de você... ela era completamente branca, quase... transparente.

Rin pulou no colo de sesshoumaru.

- EU TO COM MEDO!

- rin, comporte-se.

Ela saiu do colo dele e disse.

- vamos limpar.

Ela assentiu e ambos subiram, de repente rin ouviu de novo, parecia um choro.

- você ouviu?

- sim.

Eles voltaram a andar e a limpar, de repente rin viu um livro de contos infantis, abriu o livro e viu um desenho da bela adormecida, mas ele estava riscado, alguém desenhara uma faca no coração dela.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Rin jogou o livro no chão e caiu sentada em seguida.

- rin, o que foi?

Ela apontou para o livro, sesshoumaru pegou o livro e arregalou os olhos.

- tem algo errado aqui.

Rin se levantou e pegou sesshoumaru pelo braço.

- vamos embora por favor, eu não agüento ficar mais aqui, por favor.

- se acalme, vamos embora.

Eles começaram a ir em direção a escada.

POW.

A porta se tranca.

- NÃO!

Gritou rin, ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios.

- e agora?

- vamos limpar.

Ela assentiu, eles terminaram de limpar a parte de cima e resolveram descer, de repente ouviram algo.

- SAÍAM DAQUI! SAÍAM!

Algo empurrou rin que caiu sobre sesshoumaru, este a abraçou e eles começaram a cair rolando da escada, quando terminaram de cair rin olhou sesshoumaru, este estava com os olhos fechados.

- sesshoumaru... sesshoumaru, você está bem?

Ele começou a abrir os olhos lentamente.

- saí... de... cima, de mim.

- ah, gomen, gomen sesshoumaru.

Ela saiu de cima dele e ele se sentou.

- o que foi aquilo?

Ela balançou a cabeça e o abraçou.

- eu fiquei com tanto medo, achei que você pudesse ter morrido.

- hey, não é uma quedinha de escada que vai me matar.

Eles se levantaram e rin viu um machucado na perna de sesshoumaru.

- aí, viu, se machucou, vem, eu te ajudo a se sentar.

Ela levou ele até uma cadeira e ele se sentou, rin começou a tirar a poeira dos livros até que ela viu um sem nome, parecia mais um...

- um caderno.

Ela pegou o caderno e o abriu, lá tinha várias formas e desenhos, ela então viu uma foto, a foto era em preto e branco, mas tinha uma garota de cabelos claros, usando o uniforme antigo do colégio, bem antigo, ela estava sorrindo, e tinha um desenho, era do livro da bela adormecida... era a imagem que o príncipe beija a princesa, na ultima folha tinha escrito algo...

"meu príncipe vai me acordar...e nós viveremos felizes para sempre, nem que isso demore toda a minha vida... ele virá."

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- SESSHOUMARU! – pegou o caderno e o levou até sesshoumaru.

- olhe isso.

Ele começou a folhear o caderno e ela perguntou.

- o que é isso?

Ele a olhou e disse com os olhos arregalados.

- isso rin... é uma máquina para induzir o sono.

- AH! COMO ASSIM?

- segundo esses cálculos, essa máquina deveria induzir um sono, a pessoa que está nessa máquina só acordaria quando fosse beijada, ela induz o sono da pessoa até um beijo.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- você acha que essa presença é na verdade o fantasma dessa garota?

- eu não acho.

Ela suspirou aliviada e sorriu, ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- eu tenho certeza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! EU SABIA QUE A MAMÃE NÃO DEVIA TER ME COLOCADO NESSE COLÉ.

Ela não pode terminar pois ele a beijara.

- por favor, não grite.

- seu idiota, nunca me beije só para calar a minha boca.

- na verdade não foi só para calar a sua boca.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- como assim?

- rin, as vezes eu acho que você é parente do meu irmão, eu te amo garota!

Ela sorriu e pulou no pescoço dele abraçando ele.

- eu também te amo sesshy!

- meu príncipe. – rin se separou dele ao ouvir isso, os dois olharam para todo lado a procura da voz.

- meu príncipe...VOCÊS VÃO ASSUSTAR O MEU PRINCIPE!

De repente os livros começam a cair em cima deles, rin se abraçou a sesshoumaru, quando os livros pararam de cair ela viu que não haviam sido machucados, ela então se virou e viu que um livro não havia caído, se levantou e o puxou, a estante se abriu ao meio e ela viu uma máquina, era uma cama com um capacete enorme e várias outras coisas.

- sesshy!

Ela foi até ele e o ajudou a ir até lá, se aproximaram da "coisa" e ela reconheceu a garota da foto, ela estava intacta, com pele e...

- vamos tirar ela daqui rin.

Ele estava sentado no chão.

- não dá.

- por que?

Rin deixou lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos.

- por que ela foi morta, veja você mesmo.

Ela o ajudou a se levantar e ele arregalou os olhos, ela tinha uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, não estava mais viva... havia uma faca encravada no lugar onde seria seu coração.

- meu príncipe.

Eles se viraram e viram algo.

- meu príncipe... veio me acordar?

Ela perguntou para sesshoumaru, ele fez que não.

- meu príncipe fez isso.

Ela apontou para a faca.

- eu só queria ser como a bela adormecida... mas ele... não veio.

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou rin.

- estou cansada de esperar, quero acordar.

-nos mostre.

Ela assentiu, de repente rin viu imagens um tanto borradas, aquela garota andava pela biblioteca, ela sentou na cama e ligou a máquina, e dormiu, um garoto entrou lá depois de um tempo, viu ela e sorriu maliciosamente... ele cravou a faca nela, outro apareceu e deixou lágrimas caírem por seu rosto e abraçou o corpo da garota, viu que não tinha jeito e se deitou ao lado dela, deu um leve beijo no canto dos lábios dela, mas ela não acordou e ele se levantou e foi embora...

- foi isso... ele não me acordou... eu não sei o que deu errado.

Rin abaixou o olhar.

- você estava morta... não podia acordar,

- morta?

- você tem que deixar sua alma descansar – falou sesshoumaru.

- mas, ele não vem mais?

- ele vem. – falou rin. – mas, ele está te esperando, ele com certeza já morreu também e está te esperando, no céu.

Ela sorriu.

- então eu vou com ele, obrigada... que... luz é essa?

- sua alma se libertou. – falou rin.

Ela foi para a luz e sumiu.

- agora.- falou sesshoumaru.

- vamos embora daqui, não quero ser mau assombrada de novo, me lembre de nunca mais entrar em uma biblioteca.

Eles abriram a porta e se viraram.

- POR QUE A LIBERTARAM?

Eles se viraram e viram outro fantasma.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

E saíram correndo até a casa de inuyasha, perceberam que já era noite, apertaram a campainha.

- pode entrar.

Na hora que abriram a porta viram inuyasha de moletom sentado em uma cadeira, ele estava molhado, kagome também estava completamente molhada sentada no colo dele.

- oi.

- o que aconteceu?

Kagome sorriu e olhou para inuyasha.

- é uma loooonnnnnggga história...

- temos tempo.

-mas nós não queremos contar. – falou inuyasha.

- querem assistir um filme? Pode ser titanic? – falou rin.

Eles se olharam.

- NÃO!

Rin e sesshoumaru se olharam.

- e com vocês? – perguntou inuyasha vendo que estavam todos cheios de pó.

- bem, é uma longa história.

Todos sorriram...

FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

mandem reviews o.k?

senão nada de segunda parte ou algo parecido,

ainda mando aquela garota e aquele garoto asssombrarem v6 viu?

bjks

sophie-sama.


End file.
